king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou
Caillou is some bald kid who always causes trouble and ends up getting grounded by his dad Boris. He likes going to Chuck E. Cheeses. Appearance Caillou has bald hair, yellow/red shirt, white/red socks, blue pants, and red shoes, in which he wears wherever he goes. Caillou himself doesn't look too interesting at all. Biography Caillou was born to Boris and Doris in 1993 at an unknown location. in 1995, he had a very specific cancer which made him bald and causing a massive growth spirt. It was also found out he will never grow again according to Wumbologists. Two years later in 1997, His family ended up getting his own TV show, and where Caillou met some of his friends such as Leo and Clementine. In 2012, Boris and Doris sent Caillou to Koridai, but it ended up not being a good idea. Life in Koridai When Caillou was sent to Koridai, he got mad since there was no Chuck E. Cheeses, so he called people names and committed crimes. This all ended when he travelled to Hyrule and tried the kill The King, Caillou was killed when he was shot by The King's Dinner Blaster 4 times. He was convicted of 74 total murders, 24 attempted murders, 10 robberies, and 2 cases of arson. When Ganon took notice, he brought Caillou back to life, but Boris and Doris already knew what happened, so they sent him back to his hometown, where he currently lives today. This became known as "The Caillou Massacre" by people and Wumbologists alike. Caillou "TV Show" When Caillou got his own TV show back in 1997, about half of the universe hated it. People including King Harkinian thought Caillou was super annoying so he decided to cause trouble outside of his TV show, which ended up getting him grounded so much. In 2010, the crew couldn't handle Caillou's annoying cries, so they cancelled the show for good. The TV show was used in YouTube Poop by many Poopers. Groundings Caillou has been notorious for being grounded by Boris so much, that people recorded him and uploaded it to YouTube. Boris grounds Caillou for extremely long times such as 362872 years. People have even made a list of what he has done: * Going to Chuck E. Cheeses without permission * Annoying everyone * Being grounded * Doing nothing * Going out with Dora The Explorer * Stealing Boris's car Boris had gotten so done that he gave Caillou a series of extremely torturous tasks in which he called "Punishment Days." Boris tries to keep him alive so he can keep his grounding satisfaction. Trivia * Caillou has the 2nd largest criminal record, only behind by Weegee. * It was said that Caillou can temporarily grow in size to cause havoc. * Caillou has never returned to Koridai ever again. Quotes * "I'm going to Chuck E. Cheeses even though my dad said no." * "Die." * "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" (When Caillou cries.) * "F**k you all!" * "Why did my parents send me to Koridai, it's so boring here. There's not even a Chuck E. Cheeses. Hey, I know, I'll cause a killing spree until I find one." Category:Evil Category:Young People Category:Crimes Category:Characters Category:TV Shows